


The Sheriff's Discomfiture

by Katarina



Category: Adventures of Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the harrowing events of "Tuck's Love Day" (series 4, episode 4), the Sheriff writes in his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff's Discomfiture

Today, I went to the Love Day to prove my claim on Sir Geoffrey's land.

When I arrived at the disgraceful Love Day, who would I find as the judge but Friar Tuck! He made us go stand on the ground below him. Me, the High Sheriff of Nottingham! And he took his time reading our title deeds. Then when he finally got around to delivering judgment, somehow my dam broke!

As I was climbing out, Friar Tuck bumped into me, and made me fall back in. I got all wet, but I managed to duck my incompetent lieutenant under.


End file.
